<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good girls (are bad girls that haven't been caught) by yourcrookedheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461500">good girls (are bad girls that haven't been caught)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcrookedheart/pseuds/yourcrookedheart'>yourcrookedheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcrookedheart/pseuds/yourcrookedheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alice wasn’t the type of girl to sit in the backseat of a friend’s car, tugging at the hem of her skirt to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Except that somehow, she was.</i>
</p>
<p>Or: Kady and Alice explore their exhibitionist streak during a car ride. Penny just happens to be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good girls (are bad girls that haven't been caught)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The literary merit of this story is debatable, but if you're here to read about Kady fingering Alice in the back of a car, I've got you covered. </p>
<p>Also, there's definitely a reason why they're driving and not Travelling, but this is a smut fic. Just go with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In spite of what her illustrious history with magic might imply, Alice was not the type of girl who sought out risky situations. The consequence of growing up with parents who eschewed every sense of social decorum and civil norms, was that it made rebelling fairly easy. All one had to do was stick to the rules. And Alice was good at sticking to the rules, as long as the rules served her.</p>
<p>All this psychological assessment to say—Alice wasn’t the type of girl to sit in the backseat of a friend’s car, tugging at the hem of her skirt to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Except that somehow, she was.</p>
<p>It was all Kady’s fault, really. Unlike Alice, Kady was <em>not</em> the type of girl who had ever stuck to the rules, not even when the rules served her. Alice didn’t know much about Kady’s parents, but it was likely her own form of rebellion against whatever parental sin had been committed.</p>
<p>All this to say—Kady was definitely the type of girl to sit in the backseat of a friend’s car, smirking at her maybe-girlfriend whose panties she’d misappropriated that very morning.</p>
<p>Which explained Alice’s current predicament. Because Alice had realized during the few weeks of maybe-dating Kady that her own rule-abiding nature—already significantly whittled down due to several world-ending ethical dilemmas—went flying out the window where Kady was involved.</p>
<p>The entire thing had gone something like this:</p>
<p>Alice, standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to wear for a car ride that would last several hours. Selecting one of her black skirts and a linen shirt, because it was supposed to be hot today and even hotter at their destination.</p>
<p>Kady, slipping inside Alice’s bedroom and appreciatively assessing the combination before sidling up to Alice. Asking if she was wearing those blue cotton panties Kady liked so much. (She was.)</p>
<p>Telling Alice, sotto voce, to take them off.</p>
<p>So now here they were, an hour into a car ride that was bound to take at least five hours, with Alice’s underwear missing and Kady hiding her smile behind the palm of her hand as she stared out of the window, eyes sparkling. To be fair, the view was stunning. They’d unanimously decided to take the scenic route and were driving through a reservation. On their left a grand lake stretched out, its still surface reflecting the cloudless blue sky, while on their right a dense canopy of lush green foliage trailed along as they drove ahead. In the front seat of the car were Penny and Julia, debating whether or not Pennsylvania still had bears roaming around.</p>
<p>Alice loved nature, always had. But it was getting increasingly hard to focus on anything but the smooth leather beneath her thighs where the fabric of her skirt had ridden up, and the knowledge that said fabric was the only thing separating her bare skin from exposure. Not for the first time today, she wished she’d picked a longer skirt.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Kady asked, quiet enough not to interrupt Penny and Julia’s ongoing bickering. If either of them were listening, all they’d see was Kady checking up on her maybe-girlfriend. If they’d look closer—if they’d look close enough to note the flush on Alice’s cheeks, or the tilt of Kady’s lips—they might wonder. But they wouldn’t know. This was something between Kady and Alice, a secret only they knew, and that in itself was unfairly arousing.</p>
<p>Another thing about living your life according to rules: suddenly rule-breaking became a lot more enticing.</p>
<p>“I’m good,” Alice murmured, resisting the urge to tug, yet again, at the edge of her skirt. Her hands twitched, and Kady’s gaze drew downward, towards where her hands lay on her lap.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Not too hot? Thirsty, maybe?”</p>
<p>Alice rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You guys want some water?” Both of them looked up at the sound of Julia’s voice. She was turned around in her seat, holding out a bottle, and didn’t seem suspicious in the least.</p>
<p>Alice’s hands found her hem as she mustered up a smile. “Thanks. We’re good.”</p>
<p>The minute Julia turned around to look out at the road again, Kady’s face split into a grin. Alice was starting to suspect Kady was an adrenaline junkie of some kind. It wasn’t so much that she got off on the idea of other people knowing or seeing—it was the danger of it. That split second where Julia turned, and they had to school their expressions into innocuous smiles. And the worst of it? Alice was getting the distinct feeling that this thrill-seeking was something she and Kady shared.</p>
<p>There was the quiet <em>click</em> of a seatbelt being unbuckled as Kady slid closer to Alice’s side. “Good poker face,” she murmured into Alice’s ear, resting their shoulders together so it seemed as if they were simply nestling together. Her hand brushed Alice’s, prying her clenched hands away from her skirt. “Can you keep it up?”</p>
<p>Alice experienced a moment of confusion, before Kady released her hands and palmed Alice’s thigh instead. She hadn’t graduated from Princeton <em>summa cum laude</em> by being slow on the uptake. She knew well enough where that hand was headed.</p>
<p>Her gaze flitted between the rear-view mirror, where she could see Penny’s focus trained on the road ahead, and Kady’s dark eyes, fused with amusement.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Alice said, and couldn’t even fool herself into believing she’d intended it as a warning, or, even more ludicrous, a refusal.</p>
<p>Of course Kady would. Of course Alice would let her.</p>
<p>Kady didn’t deign Alice’s words with a response, except to slide her hand higher. Her nails skimmed the inside of Alice’s thigh, her wrist a whispering caress against the outside as the movement pushed Alice’s skirt higher, exposing more of her pale legs. It seemed Alice had lost control over her limbs along the way, because her knees fell open of their own volition, leaving more room for Kady’s hand to roam. She felt more than heard Kady’s huff of laughter, a rush of hot breath washing over her neck.</p>
<p>“Very accommodating,” Kady whispered. And then her hand drifted even higher, until her little finger brushed Alice’s wet center. “Glad we had that talk this morning.”</p>
<p>Alice didn’t curse much, but it was either that or biting the inside of her jaw hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck,” she bit out.</p>
<p>Kady’s nails drew a quick arch against her skin in retaliation. With her free hand, she pressed a finger against her lips, which curled around the digit in laughter. “Be good,” she warned, casting her gaze towards the front of the car, where Penny and Julia were now discussing work.</p>
<p>Which was funny, because out of all the things Alice felt in the moment, <em>good </em>wasn’t one of them.</p>
<p>But she nodded anyway, out of a desperation to have that hand inch higher, to have Kady’s fingers sliding past her folds and pressing closer. Breaking rules or simply following Kady’s—what did it matter as long as Alice got what she wanted?</p>
<p>The angle was anything but ideal, and most likely hurting Kady’s wrist going by the way she kept shifting. But when her fingers slid into Alice—first one, then, when Alice gripped her wrist, two—the feeling of it was enough to short-circuit the part of Alice’s brain that cared about social decorum, about Penny and Julia in the front seat, about anything but Kady bringing her pleasure. She’d had better sex, probably. Better sex with Kady, even. But if she glanced up and away from where Kady’s hand disappeared beneath her skirt, she could see Penny’s reflection in the rear-view mirror, and if <em>he</em> glanced back at the road behind him for even a second…</p>
<p>The heel of Kady’s hand pressed against Alice just right. Alice resisted the urge to buck against her, because she knew if she did she would no longer be able to keep silent. Her self-control was holding on by a thread as it was, which was a ridiculous thing to say, all things considered, with her maybe-girlfriend’s fingers deep inside of her and their friends one moan away from discovering her newfound interest in exhibitionism.</p>
<p>The most maddening thing was Kady’s almost entirely blank face, save for the slight uptick at the corner of her mouth. Alice wanted to kiss it off, but that would unleash the desperate sounds that were trapped in her throat, so instead she just bit her lip and pressed her forehead into the window. The trees were nothing but a green blur. Every muscle in her body felt drawn, throbbing for release. It took real effort not to press her thighs together, trap Kady’s fingers where they pressed into her.</p>
<p>Alice was achingly close when she made the mistake of looking up. She’d meant to get Kady’s attention and plead with her—just a little faster, harder, whatever would end this—but her gaze caught the rear-view mirror on the way. The mirror only gave her partial view of Penny’s face. His eyes, nothing more. But Alice needed nothing else to read the surprise on his face, at which moment, for whatever reason, Kady decided to angle her fingers <em>just so</em>.</p>
<p>Alice swallowed the moan, but she couldn’t control her expression as pleasure washed over her, sharp and sweet, the shame of Penny’s piercing stare like a brand upon her skin. It seemed to last forever; Kady’s impossible, relentless fingers, and Penny’s eyes in a deadlock with her own.</p>
<p>And then she blinked, or Penny blinked, and his attention was back on the road. Alice tried to breathe through the shudders as Kady withdrew her hand, fingers trailing a damp path along the inside of Alice’s thigh.</p>
<p>“You okay?” she whispered.</p>
<p>Alice could think of nothing better than to nod. She felt, absurdly, more keyed up than before, as if all her orgasm had done was fuel her imagination. The leather seat was sticking to her thighs, and she could feel sweat and her own wetness cooling on her skin.</p>
<p>She dared a glance upward. The road had Penny’s undivided attention now, as if nothing had transpired. Kady’s hand smoothed the fabric of Alice’s skirt down, as her gaze too drifted towards the view outside. And all the while Alice’s heart kept hammering, her hands back to nervous fidgeting, except this time they weren’t itching to cover herself. She pressed her thighs together, forced her eyes on the passing trees, and steeled herself for the rest of the trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://queennsansa.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>